


Fading Action

by lye_tea



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-05
Updated: 2012-09-05
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:45:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lye_tea/pseuds/lye_tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fading Action

** Maiden's Prayer **

_One-half gin._

Never mind—he'll double the dose (quadruple the fun). With a snap of his fan, Urahara is prepared.

"Wake up," he says.

And she does. Large, vacant eyes and a hesitant smile. With a shaky hand, Ururu touches his cheek. Her fingers are sharp, tiny points of a compass, searching for an escape route. Gently, he takes her hand and eases her into becoming human-like.

_A splash of Cointreau_

He trains her hard in the subterranean basement, and she grows strong and durable. Proudly, he looks on as she somersaults in the air, crashing down, splintering the ground.

"Like that, Kisuke-san?" she asks, biting her lower lip.

He grins. "Yes, yes. Perfect."

He tallies up another success to their little games (she never fails him).

_Fresh-squeezed juice_

Urahara takes her to school while Tessa completes the morning chores. Ururu is shy, a shrinking violet. Therefore, Urahara must guard her carefully (jealously).

From the shadows, he watches her cross the street, her little feet striking up dust. During moments like this, he thinks she is almost normal. But then he remembers that she shatters concrete like peeling the skin from summer-plump fruits.

"For you, Ururu-chan." He hands her another watermelon slice.

_And a lemon peel for garnish_

As Tessa mutters healing spells under his breath, he holds her hand. Soft, soothing, he tells her that it'll be okay, that he'll be here when she wakes up.

One day, she will break (as all experiments come to an end). But he'll piece her back together—like he always does.


End file.
